Bite Hard
by Ikathy
Summary: Magic Mike AU. Not in a million years had she imagined herself on a place like that. Miraxus Week Day 3: First Aid.


_I do not own Fairy Tail._

* * *

Dedicated to Abby (aka mirajens), thank you so much for your help :)

* * *

 **Bite Hard**

" _I'm sorry, Mira. I just… I think I'm gay."_

.

She sighed for the twentieth time that morning, cleaning her hands with a piece of tissue paper.

"It's done, Mrs. Lee. You are free to go." Mirajane helped the old lady stand up and get dressed before reaching for the door to open it. Instead of leaving, though, her client stared deeply at her, making her feel a bit uncomfortable. "Can I help you with anything else?"

"I think it's you who needs help, my dear." Mrs. Lee replied, patting her forearm. "You look unsettled today. What's troubling you so much?"

"Oh, it's nothing, really." She gave the woman a weak smile, waving her hand dismissively, and hung the door open. "At least nothing I can't handle."

Mrs. Lee obviously didn't believe a word she said, but made no further objections as Mirajane handed her tiny purse and umbrella.

"Very well, then. But don't let yourself down, child, you are still young and pretty." Her client said before squeezing her hand softly and finally leaving.

Mirajane let out another sigh, heading up to the secretary to check her schedule for the day. She appreciated the old lady's concern for her hollow mood, but there was nothing anyone else could do to cheer her up. Broken hearts could only be healed with time, lots of ice cream and bad romantic movies, so she would just wait until she could get home again, slip into her most ragged pajamas and suck it all up.

While she was reading the list of her next clients, another door opened up just a fraction and Cana's head popped out from the crack.

"Mrs. Lee is right, you know," She jumped, startled by the brunette's sudden appearance, and turned her head so she could look at her friend. "you look like crap today."

"Don't. Just… don't." Mirajane gave her a warning look before turning up the coffee machine. "Besides, aren't you with a client right now?"

"Meh, Mr. Sanders just fell asleep. He won't miss me for another minute or two." Cana finally pushed the door open so she could approach her white-haired colleague and steal her cup of freshly made coffee. "Are you still sad about your gay boyfriend?"

Something inside of her twisted at the brunette's words and she felt she couldn't hold her emotions any longer.

" _Ex_ -boyfriend." Mirajane unwillingly corrected her, accidentally letting out a small sob. "And we have dated for five years, so give me a break."

The tears finally rolled down her cheeks and she brought a hand to her face to wipe them out. It was just all so sudden. In a minute, they were fine like they had ever been and she was even starting to think about marriage… in the other, he stated out of nowhere that maybe, _maybe_ , he played for the other team. After half a decade with her. Meaning, _having sex_ with her. And seeming _very satisfied_ with it.

She had so many questions left unanswered. Was he faking it for the whole time or he really had no clue back then? How long had been thinking about it? Had he found someone else that made him question himself? And more importantly, how come she didn't notice any signs that he might be…?

She couldn't decide which one was worse, the fact that she broke up with her long-term boyfriend and best chance to tying the knot or the fact that she was probably being replaced by a man at this very moment.

"Oh, honey." Cana left the stolen cup on the table and pulled her for a hug, stroking her hair gently. "Particularly, I believe it's better to be dumped for 'artistic differences' than for another pussy-"

Wrong thing to say, Mirajane started to cry harder at her friend's shoulder.

"Come, come. All I'm trying to say is that it has been two months already, love. You should go out on a date and meet other guys. Maybe get some with someone who really enjoys-."

"Cana-"

"Cana is right, Mira." It was Erza's time to show up from nowhere, startling her again. "The only physical contact with another human being you've been having recently is with your massage clients."

"Oh my God," Mirajane pushed herself away from her friend, staring at both of them with arms crossed. "don't you have any _thing_ _else_ better to do than taking care of my love life? Work, perhaps?"

The problem about meeting new people in a big city was that she didn't feel comfortable going out with guys she barely knew or had no previous contact at all. Things worked way too fast for her liking. Coming from a small town, she preferred the slow process of being courted, first with only an exchange of looks, some small polite flirting after that and then finally going out on a date and kissing.

"We only want you to be happy again, Mira." Erza confessed sadly, looking away from her. "We miss you so much. You have been really down lately and we have no clue of how to cheer you up anymore. We only thought you could use a distraction."

The redhead's words touched her deeply as she felt guilt rising up inside her chest. They were her best friends and they had been through a lot together, _always_ together, and she knew she had been shutting them out lately. She never meant to bring them along with her in her sadness nor let them worry to the point of making Erza say such nice words – an event rarer than the sighting of the Halley comet.

"I'm sorry, girls." Mirajane sighed, holding hands with both her colleagues and giving them her best smile. "I just need a break from guys… gay or straight."

"Do you know what you _really_ need?" Cana grinned at her, giving her arm a little punch. "A _girls only_ night."

"It's not a bad suggestion." Erza considered the idea before nodding. "I could use a night out too."

Mirajane looked suspiciously at her brunette friend, sensing a trap behind her words. Said friend, though, only returned her a bright smile, waiting for an answer.

"Come on, love, you won't heal if you keep sulking. It'll be fun! I already know a place." Cana put her arm behind her shoulders, shaking her a little bit as an encouragement. "What do you say?"

"Only us girls?" Mirajane raised a brow quizzically at her, unconvinced.

"Yup."

"No boys at all?"

"Nope."

"Fine." She sighed in resignation, feeling way too tired to argue with her friends. "But if it turns out to be another blind date, I swear-"

"It won't." Cana turned away in order to go back to her massage room, but winked at her before disappearing behind the door. "Saturday, 10 p.m., ok? Be ready."

"You'll feel better, I promise." Erza patted her shoulder before resuming her previous activities as well.

After that whole conversation, Mirajane was finally left alone with her abandoned cup of cold coffee. She sighed for the last time that morning, wondering what the hell Cana was planning this time.

.

The line to get in was so huge that they couldn't see where it started.

"Are you sure there will be enough space for all those people inside the club?" Erza stood on the tip of her toes to look above the crowd of heads. Cana only waved a hand at her, unconcerned.

"Erza, love, don't worry." She answered, finishing her now fifth bottle of beer. "The gates probably haven't even opened yet, so keep calm and have a drink."

Mirajane shifted on her heels uncomfortably. On the day before, the brunette had firmly stated that they should all be dressed up ' _magnificently'_ – Cana's words, not hers – for girls' night, though she was not feeling magnificent at all in her tight blue dress and black stilettos. Instead, she was feeling like she couldn't keep a man straight even with half her boobs showing up.

"I see what you are thinking and I'm going to stop you right now." Cana pointed an accusatory finger at her. "No sulking. No crying of pity. You're a babe. If you had a penis, I would totally nail you… wait, that sounded weird."

Mirajane rolled her eyes at those words, not even bothering a reply.

"Speaking of weird," Erza brought their attention back to her and nodded at the people in front of them. "I can't see any men here. Is this some kind of… lesbian club?"

Cana laughed audibly, almost tripping over her own feet.

"Not at all, honey. You just wait and see." The brunette answered between chuckles, patting the redhead's back. Mirajane got suspicious of her answer, hoping that it was not some of the crazy shit she pulled from time to time.

If there was a contest for pulling out the most ridiculous going out ideas, Cana would remain unbeaten forever. She once thought it would be nice to go to a cockfight, though later she proclaimed she was drunk and had no clue that it was about _birds_ wrestling and not _something_ else. Erza asserted her back then that it still wasn't a good idea at all and banned her from being the one making plans for several months. The banishment was revoked only when she started dating a supermodel agency manager because the guy used to get them invitations for fancy events such as the Fashion Week.

The queue finally began moving and a few minutes later they got inside the club. There was a big stage at the back wall and several smaller ones spread through the sides of the main floor. It didn't look like a conventional club, but again, it was all Cana's doing and she wasn't expecting anything _conventional_ coming from her.

While taking a look around, Erza gasped abruptly and pointed at the bar.

"Oh my God, is that bartender _naked_?" Mirajane's eyes followed the direction her finger was indicating and looked at the man behind the counter wearing nothing but a bowtie from the waist up. She was suddenly aware of what this was all about, cursing herself for not realizing it sooner.

"Cana, is this a strip club?" She asked, still assimilating the idea. Erza choked on air, her face flushing so furiously it got in the same color as her hair. Before any of them could _really_ freak out, though, Cana intervened.

"Girls, look at us." She motioned at them with her hands. "Mira has slept with only one guy-"

" _Two_ guys."

"- in all her life and he turned out to be gay, Erza has a crush on her childhood friend, but instead of doing something about it, she hides in her massage room between appointments and reads porn books for women-"

"N-No, I don't."

"- thinking no one knows about that and I… well, I only wanted an excuse to get wasted but still, look at us! What are we, _blushing virgins_? No. We are hot ass chicks that don't care about guys but are going to grab those butts anyway. Besides, they prefer to be called 'male entertainers', ok?"

"I think I'm hyperventilating." Erza said breathlessly.

"You're going to get around it eventually." Cana rolled her eyes at her friend's drama. "I'm fetching some drinks for us. Stay here."

Erza turned into a statue and Mirajane could only speculate if it really was a good thing that Cana had brought them to a club full of women waiting for a bunch of guys to take their clothes off. She have never imagined herself on a place like this –she had been the 'committed one' for way too long – and was quite embarrassed with the idea of touching a stranger, but something about it was still oddly enticing. Were the strippers all handsome and beefy? Was it really allowed to touch them… everywhere?

She watched as the brunette walked to the bar, coming back with vodka martinis a few minutes later at the same time the lights started to fade out. All holophotes were redirected to a single stage where a tall man stood, holding a microphone. All women suddenly went into crazy mode and the noise of cheering became overwhelming. Mirajane took a sip of her drink, feeling a nervous twist in her guts.

" _Good evening, ladies."_ His voice echoed in the hall and lots of shouts were heard. _"My name is Bickslow and I'm going to be your master of ceremony for the night. And you'd better brace yourselves because it's about to get_ **wild** _here. It's about to get_ **hot** _here. Some of you won't even make it through the night without losing your voice… or your_ **panties** _. Now tell me, are you getting all fired up already?"_

More shouting.

" _I can't hear you, are you all fired up tonight?"_

"YEEEES!" Cana screamed loudly at her side along with everybody else, raising her free hand.

" _Heavens, somebody call the fire department!"_ That being said, a loud siren noise burst on the amplifiers and dry ice smoke covered another stage's floor, revealing a very good-looking guy dressed in gray pants, white tank tops and a firefighter helmet. " _Let's hear it for… Natsu, the Salamander!"_

Natsu grinned openly when the lights were all upon him and a bunch of women heavily migrated to the edge of his stage to throw one-dollar bills at his feet. He teased with his suspenders as the siren noise was replaced by a fast beat and moved slowly forward so desperate hands could grab his legs.

Ok, so that was sexy. Really, really sexy. Mirajane blushed only by watching him slide his hands upon his own body, moving his hips sensually. It was kind of embarrassing, but she couldn't stop looking. _That_ she could certainly _never_ get from her grumpy ex.

"Holy fuck!" Erza, who was dead silent until now, covered her mouth in surprise as Natsu pulled up a random girl to the stage like she weighed nothing and held her by the waist while making thrusting movements against her. The crowd was as delirious as the lucky girl, who was then laid down on the floor. Suspenders now hanging at the side of his legs and helmet gone, he kneeled above her and grabbed her hands, putting them in his ass then moving them up to the hem of his shirt so she could remove it for him.

"I know, right? Come on." Cana winked at her friends and took them both by the hands, leading them to the opposite side of the hall. "Let's stay there so we may get lucky with the next hotties."

"W-What?" Erza looked like she was about to drop dead at any moment. "No way, I can't do this!"

Back onstage, Natsu pulled another girl up from the audience to take his pants off and she shrieked when he wiggled his shaft that was barely covered by a thong near her face.

"Oh yes, you can and you will." Cana replied, shoving some bills on their hands. "And you're welcome."

" _All right, all right, all right, I can't still see a lot of panties on fire here!"_ Bickslow the MC returned after Natsu finished his gig holding a bottle below his hips and spouting water all over the crowd like it was something else. _"How about we_ **cool** _things down a little bit more, ladies?"_

Said ladies loudly agreed. The sound of womanly screaming had already become background noise to Mirajane's ears up to that point so she wasn't bothered anymore.

" _You know, ladies, there's a rare type of gentleman. Sweet, kind, loving. The type of gentleman that will take your breath away with nothing but an intense gaze and turn your legs into jelly. Some people say there's no such thing as this gentleman… but,"_ He paused dramatically before continuing. _"what if I told you"_ Another pause, increasing the suspense. _"that tonight there is?"_

"I really can't, Cana, dammit!" Erza was pressed against the border of the stage until she was nearly bending over it. The lights focused on a single point in the right corner, revealing a man in a dark suit with his face partially covered by the brim of a fedora hat.

" _And what if I told you that instead of_ **a** _gentleman… there are_ **two** _?"_ The left corner was also illuminated and another man in a grey suit appeared in the same stance as the previous one. "Ladies, w _elcome to your dreams come true, Gray and Lyon!"_

"Your chances to grab some meat have just doubled, love!" The brunette tossed some dollar bills on the floor as a slow music started playing and both dancers moved to face each other, taking off their hats and sliding them down their own bodies. "Oh my, come to mama!"

Hats up on their heads again, they began to slowly unbutton their suits, tossing the pieces of cloth on the floor. There were no shirts underneath their waistcoats as they moved towards the crowd and rolled their hips to the ground, getting within reach of feral females.

"Now here's your chance, get him!" Cana grabbed Erza's hand and forced her to touch one of the strippers' well-built arms. The redhead panicked, unable to get away from her friend's grip, and looked at Mirajane for help, but she was too busy hiding cowardly from Cana. The stripper – Gray, probably – noticed Erza's shyness and smiled seductively at her, taking her hand on his own and making it roam across his chest. She could only stare at him dumbfounded as her fingers ran from up and down his abs to his collarbone.

"So, are you still thinking you can't do it?" Cana grinned wildly at Erza after Gray kissed the back of her hand gently and stood up to search for another victim. The redhead turned to stare blankly at her, taking several moments before opening her mouth to speak.

"I can totally do it again." She finally said with a serious expression and the brunette burst into laughter, spilling her drink all over her shirt. Even Mirajane chuckled a bit with Erza's answer, but that made their attention be drawn to her and she shrank her shoulders, wishing to disappear as Cana stopped choking to stare at her with determined eyes.

"Mira, don't take it too seriously. I mean, look at them. It's so tacky!" Cana pointed a finger at the stage where pants were gone and leather thongs came into view for the crowd's delight. "Give it a try and I promise you, you won't regret it."

Mirajane reluctantly held out her hand and touched Lyon's leg. He winked at her between dance moves, making her laugh nervously in response, but as the absurdity of the situation sank in and she looked at it as a big fat joke she genuinely began to have fun. Erza also loosened up bit by bit so they cheered along with Cana when the strippers sandwiched a girl to oblivion, squeezed their muscles when they were close enough and tossed some notes on the stage when they were about to leave.

" _Now, ladies, it's nice to have a gentle guy to treat you like princesses and cuddle on cold days and stuff, but I know what you're thinking."_ Bickslow the MC returned once more. _"You're thinking that you wouldn't mind a bit of…_ _ **savagery**_ _."_

"This is getting better by the minute." Cana chanted as they headed towards the bar to get a few drinks before the next show.

" _A bit of… ferocity. A bit of… turbulence. Yes, ladies, I know you want a man that can drive you completely out of your minds."_ The stage lit up, showing a man in lumberjack clothes holding an axe. He looked really animalistic with his long messy hair and predatory expression. _"I know you all want Iron Stick Gajeel!"_

An aggressive beat rang out from the amplifiers and Gajeel marched forwards and straddled his axe, making thrusting movements with it.

"I think I've gotten pregnant only by looking at him." Erza watched wide-eyed as he tossed the object on the ground and torn his red-and-black checkered shirt into pieces, revealing his full-pierced torso. He didn't sway as much as the other strippers while dancing, but he wasn't less sexy for it.

"Do you think we'll be able to see his iron stick?" Cana asked while he unbuckled his belt and swished it like a whip before discarding that too. He stared directly at a woman in particular, pointed a finger at her then pointed it back to the spot between his feet on the floor. The woman shyly climbed the stage where she readily was put down on all fours and thrusted from behind, making the whole crowd gasp in surprise. "Damn, I think this one is my favorite so far."

Gajeel lifted the woman's legs up and crossed them behind his neck while her face was hanging low near his crotch, going back to thrusting. Mirajane was not laughing anymore, just staring at the scene, shocked and also a bit turned on. The woman had her butt slapped loudly before she left the stage with shaking legs and almost immediately another one was being pulled up to be twisted just as roughly as the first while hysterical women filled the floor with dollar bills.

"As much as I would love to stay here and witness his iron stick up-close, we need to move." Cana dragged them under protests to the largest stage of the club, which was still left unused. "You will thank me later for that. Stay here while I'm getting us more drinks."

The brunette rushed quickly to the bar while the other girls were left watching the end of Gajeel's explosive act from afar, returning a few moments later with more vodka martinis. Mirajane was already feeling a little light-headed but she accepted the new cup anyway. Bickslow showed up at the same time the crowd of women moved towards the main stage as well, gathering around it like starving birds of prey.

" _Have you had enough, ladies?_ " They shouted a loud "no!" in unison. _"Do you think you still have enough fuel to withstand the_ _ **real deal**_?"

"Yes!" They screamed while clapping and jumping.

" _Well, it's been a hell of a crazy ride up to this point, but now we'll talk serious business here. You're about to fully comprehend the real meaning of_ **worshipping** _. You're about to be struck by lightning so hard your lives will never be the same again."_ Bickslow moved off the stage. _"All hail our Majesty, the Lion King… Laxus!"_

The crowd went wild as a single holophote illuminated the spot on the center of the stage, where a man with a golden crown in his head was sitting on a throne, staring at the audience with haughtiness. His body was covered with a large, furry coat, but Mirajane could see that he was huge. She accompanied his movements with watchful eyes as he stood up and approached the edge of the stage, getting her a clearer view of his face.

It was instant attraction like she had never felt before. He was gorgeous. The scar that crossed the right side of his face didn't make him look scary; instead, it made him _sexier_. She felt her throat suddenly becoming sore as he took off his coat, revealing his broad bare chest with a wide tattoo covering its left side, and she got herself involuntarily wanting to lick it.

When the piece of fabric hit the ground, the music started playing and her eyes glued on his moving hips as if they were aiming points locking at their target. The previous strippers now looked like child's play comparing to him as she now was completely turned on by his seductive moves – her late grandmother would certainly have called it 'pelvic witchcraft'. She felt terribly jealous as he bent down to put his crown at some woman's head, wishing it was hers that was being crowned.

Mirajane got breathless as he turned around and rolled his hips to the ground slowly, making her wanting to grab that delicious rear of his. She could barely recognize herself as her mind was getting filled with salacious thoughts by the minute, but the man was a god and he looked like he was born to be worshipped – Bickslow was totally right – by horny females that were making money rain on the stage like crazy.

The music came to an end too soon for her liking and she looked at Bickslow with indignity as he climbed back onstage, blocking her privileged view of Laxus' nice ass.

" _As you already know, ladies, sometimes men don't treat you like you deserve."_ Laxus moved to sit on his throne again. _"Unfortunately, we can't keep these things from happening… but we can help reminding you that each one of you is truly a queen."_

Then Bickslow's eyes locked into hers and her body shivered with the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

" _Mira,"_ She gasped at the sound of her name being called. She turned to look at her friends only to find out that they were not as near astounded as she was and realization hit her hard as the MC offered his hand to her. Cana was grinning maniacally and mouthing the words 'yes, that's you' while Erza was suddenly very interested in something on the ceiling _"I'm deeply sorry you were hurt, but come be Laxus' queen tonight and let him show you how beautiful and special you are."_

Yes-no. No, no, no. No way would she do that. Not even in a million years, no.

But she made the mistake of looking at him and her body lit up like a torch when she met his intense gaze. He was staring at her like he was about to ravish her and the whole world around her began to vanish as she accepted Bickslow's hand and was lead onstage like she was an offering about to be delivered to an insatiable god. In her mind she was still panicking, but her body was drawn to him like a magnet and suddenly she was sitting on his lap, facing the cheering crowd.

Mirajane was aware some music was playing and the women in the audience were screaming, but she could hear none of those as warm hands slid down her arms up to her thighs, making her skin crawl. She closed her eyes, feeling his breath hitting the back of her neck and sending shivers in waves through her spine.

Laxus switched positions, making her sit on the throne while he stood in front of her, taking his pants off. She was glad he was wearing briefs instead of a thong, otherwise he would have driven her insane. She panted heavily as he swayed his hips directly at her face, taking her hands and leading them to his abs. She couldn't help pressing her fingers against it because her hands were ignoring all of her brain's commands, and God, he was so tight.

She felt obligated to check if the rest of his body was as solid as his abs so her disobedient hands moved upwards to his chest then downwards his arms and she was satisfied to acknowledge that yes, yes it was. He gave her the slightest hint of a cocky smirk as he understood what she was doing – she should feel ashamed by being busted, instead her blood ran faster in her veins – so he took charge of her hands once again and guided them to the back of his thighs and up up up _inside_ his briefs. Her previous wish came true as he grabbed each of his buttocks and squeezed them hard, feeling naughty.

He didn't need a thong to drive her insane after all.

Mirajane cursed Cana mentally for making her wear a dress when he spread her legs open and kneeled down in front of her. She was glad she shaved that morning because she was sure that not only him but also the entire audience could see her panties, but she couldn't care less as he grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer. She unconsciously rested her hands on his shoulders as he prompted her to straddle his waist. She bit her lower lip hard when their foreheads touched, trying not to moan as their eyes met exchanged a sultry look.

She felt herself being pulled once more and seconds later her back was on the cold floor. A strong hand pinned her arms above her head while his free hand held her hips into place and her body prickled in excitement when his bulge rocked against her core, spreading fire through all her limbs. He loosened his grip on her only to turn her around and make her bent down on her knees.

Her heart was beating so wildly inside her chest she was having trouble to breathe while he moved to face her, threading his fingers through her hair in order to lift her head up. His eyes locked once again with hers and she thought she saw a flare flashing through them as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I won't let you fall so don't worry, ok?" His voice was as sensual as the rest of his body, deep and husky, and made her insides hurt with lust. Mirajane stared back at him questioningly, though, not being able to understand what he meant until he stood up and bent over her body so his head was almost between her legs. He grasped her thighs firmly and twisted her up so fast she couldn't help the squeak that came out from her lips.

She found herself up in the air with her legs hanging around his shoulders and felt suddenly off-balance, digging her nails hard on the back of his neck and shoulders as she was trying to find something to hold on to. He stroked her skin gently to remind her she was safe and Mirajane managed to calm down a bit, moving her hands to his hair instead. She looked down where his head was standing between her thighs and hoped he didn't notice how wet she was down there. Luckily, he was staring back at her, which made her feel hot all over again.

"Are you ok?" Laxus asked as he let her legs slid down from his shoulders to his waist so she was facing him directly. Mirajane inhaled heavily, trying to regain her breath.

"Just give me a minute." She mumbled the words weakly, furrowing her brows as she noticed for the first time the red marks her nails left on his skin. She slid a hand to his nape and touched them hesitantly. "I'm sorry I have scratched you."

"You won't see me complaining." He answered her concerned expression with that slight smirk of his that did nothing to help her breathe normally again. "I dig bad chicks."

Mirajane blushed for the first time since she got onstage, realizing how bad she had been indeed. She recalled her previous actions and thoughts – God, her _perverted_ _thoughts_ – and felt utterly abashed for her behavior. Actually, she felt abashed for _not_ regretting her behavior not even a bit and wanting to do everything all over again.

She turned her head, suddenly too embarrassed to even look at him, but Laxus' smirk only widened as he moved to the edge of the stage and planted a kiss on her cheek before letting her legs loose and lowering her body gently until her wobbling feet met the ground. All the noise that she had been shutting down came to her ears at once, overwhelming her senses, but Erza managed to hold her before she lost her balance entirely.

Just like that, the show was over, Bickslow was saying goodbye to everyone and the crowd was finally dispersing, with some people heading to the exit door while other hit the bar for one last drink.

"How are you feeling?" Erza asked as Mirajane straightened herself. How she was feeling, she asked? Her body was covered in sweat, her hair was mussed, her panties were _soaked_ and she was horny. She was feeling great, thank you very much. Actually, she wanted to run backstage and show Lion King Laxus what a lioness she could be.

Oh, God. _Oh, God_.

"I don't think my life will ever be the same again." Bickslow was right about that too, apparently.

"Of course it won't." Cana approached them with a triumphant look on her eyes and a wide grin on her lips, patting her shoulder. "You big. Ass. _Hypocrite_."

Hypocrite? No, she was already too far from being just a hypocrite. She was now a sinner. She was doomed for eternity and there was nothing else that could ever be done to save her soul from perdition. She had sat on the devil's lap and she had _enjoyed_ it.

"I squeezed a stranger's butt and I liked it." Mirajane admitted, embracing her condemned fate. Cana would always remind her of how obscene she was on that night, so why bother denying it?

"And your face while you were doing it? _Priceless_." The brunette laughed audibly before patting her shoulder again. "Now don't you dare coming back to sulking again, otherwise I swear to my collection of whisky bottles I'll give you a slow and painful death."

Mirajane thought about her ex for the first time since they got inside the club and found herself surprised when realizing she wasn't that sad anymore. After the breakup, she was feeling unwanted and unsightly, but now… now she had just proven to herself that yes, she was beautiful and special – or rather it was Laxus the Cocky Stripper who proved she was beautiful and special, but still –, and crying over some guy was pointless and was only preventing her from living her life and trying new things.

She looked at her friends, truly glad for having that experience tonight.

"I think you owe me a drink now, Mira." Cana winked back at her.

"Me too… I mean, I didn't stop Cana's plans or anything, right?" Erza playfully asked, nudging her softly.

"Yes." Mirajane gave them a warm smile and took her hands. "Yes, let's have that drink."

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm pretty sure I deserve some reviews now.


End file.
